Fire Emblem: Path of Darkness
by Rain Darkwood
Summary: Hundreds of fighters and mercenaries across Crimea seek to prove their worth on the battlefield, some of them hoping even to bring down Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. All that have tried have failed. Few have remained with the former General... cont'd


Fire Emblem: Path of Darkness

by Rain Darkwood

Plot Synopsis:

It all starts with the Crimean uprising. Hundreds of fighters and mercenaries across Crimea seek to prove their worth on the battlefield, some of them hoping even to bring down Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. All that have tried have failed. Few have remained with the former General from his army, but all still swear their friendship and allegiance: save one. A former member of the Army for Crimea's liberation even now plots to use Lehran's medallion to gain power and influence. This soldier's former resolve and willpower have disappeared under the influence of the dark god, corrupting them irreparably. The continent of Tellius now spirals uncontrollably toward war - who will stand against a god of chaos, his pawn, and a sea of overpowered soldiers and dark monsters?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Prime Minister Sephiran's footsteps echoed across the intricately chiseled interior of Begnion's senate palace. He opened the double doors at teh end of this long hall, and sunlight washed over him as his eyes searched the parlor for the apostle, Sanaki. She sat upon an extravagant cushion the size of a bed, listening attentively to a report from Deputy Commander Tanith as several senators encircled her, also listening carefully. The Prime Minister slowed his pace immediately and stood near the door, so as not to appear intruding.

"In conclusion Your Holiness, the ravens of Kilvas are likely planning something. The lack of attacks and pirating raids along the shores of Goldoa and Begnion suggest that something larger and more important is diverting the crow king's attention. What it is, we cannot yet guess. But it is certain that we should increase our patrols of the shoreline as soon as possible."

Sanaki paused for a few seconds before responding, her gaze remaining unchanged as she watched Tanith await her reply. "Thank you, Deputy Commander Tanith. I will take your advice into consideration immediately. You are dismissed."

Tanith bowed and turned, leaving through the door Sephiran had arrived through. It was at this point that several senators noticed him and raised their eyebrows in surprise and interest. He stepped forward to speak with Sanaki immediately, before any of them could address him first.

"You have a report to present me with, Prime Minister?" Sanaki's voice was well-laced with surprised, and he found himself appreciating, as always, her ability to remain outwardly convincing while her true motives and agenda were expertly hidden. She had, of course, expected him to arrive at this time, and knew what information his report would be regarding. For a child, she was remarkably deceptive and wise.

"Yes, Your Holiness. I would like to report on a situation that I believe is arising in Crimea."

"Crimea?" She said, her eyebrows raising with yet more false surprise. Several senators whispered to one another irritably. The word "Crimea" often brought such responses these days among the Begnion nobles; they had not forgotten the intrusion Crimea's liberating general had visited upon them a year and a half previous.

"Yes. It began around the time of the nation's liberation, as mercenary groups started to spring up all over. It seemed at first to be simple emulation of Crimea's hero mercenary, Ike--but things have become a bit dangerous. It seems that many of these groups seek to gain Sir Ike's reputation quickly by defeating him. The Greil Mercenaries have already defeated three seiges on their headquarters. A fool's errand of course, but this raises other, more important issues."

"And what would those be?"

"The fighting in itself is bad enough. The former King Daein, Ashnard, as much as admitted to General Ike that his intention was not to rule Crimea permanently, but rather to sow the seeds of chaos and destruction."

"Mad King Ashnard is dead," Senator Abrolos interrupted. "His threat to Crimea and the Laguz was ended, thanks to Begnion's intervention. Praise be to the apostle and her wisdom in that matter."

Sephiran nodded, but when he replied it was directed to Apostle Sanaki. "Ashnard was indeed defeated at the hands of General Ike and his mercenaries, bolstered by Begnion and Gallian forces. His immediate threat was ended, but his legacy continues... with Lehran's medallion."

Sanaki again feigned ignorance. "Lehran's Medallion? I beg of you, dear minister, enlighten us as to this Lehran's Medallion."

Sephiran bowed. "Of course, Your Holiness. Lehran's Medallion is a sacred amulet, guarded by the last remaining heron tribe royal family members, and containing the entrapped essence of a dark god... a dark god that embodies pure chaos. According to legend, This god walked Tellius eons ago, but was defeated by a group of heroes and imprisoned within Lehran's Medallion."

"I see," Sanaki said. "Is the medallion currently with the remaining herons? Where are they?"

"Yes. They are as of now living within the borders of Gallia, as personal guests of King Caineghis." A few senators whispered among each other at this. To speak of Laguz was one thing; but many Begnion nobles remained unwilling to accept the Laguz as having their own royalty. Sanaki turned and viewed her council quickly. They understood her message: Respect the Laguz. The old days were over.

"Please continue, Minister Sephiran. Tell me of our allies' status."

"The Greil Mercenaries split up partially after the war. Several of General Ike's strongest soldiers had allegiances to other crowns, and so left to continue their services. Deputy Commander Tanith is an excellent example, as are Lord Geoffrey of Crimea and the warrior Ranulf of Gallia. King Naesala and King Tibarn, as well as King Caineghis also aided him shortly during the war, and returned to their homelands. We know that the current Greil Mercenaries outfit continues to have it's core members, as well as a few lingering soldiers from the days of Crimea's liberation. Their numbers are easily strong enough to repel raiding mercenaries and glory chasers."

"Hmm, I understand. Who among Lord Ike's army now live here in Begnion?"

"Well, there's Captain Marcia, of the Holy guard, who serves under Tanith. Also her brother Sir Makalov, who gained financial aid from one of the Crimean dukes after the war, and now lives well here as a noble. Lady Astrid of House Damiell as well; as a matter of fact, Lady Astrid is living with Sir Makalov, which is resulting in a serious feud."

"Is that so? A feud in House Damiell? ...Minister Frowe, you are of House Damiell, so please... enlighten your Apostle to the troubles of your house."

Minister Frowe was a rather old fellow, who walked with a short, knobbly cane. His voice, however, was surprisingly clear and willfull. "You Holiness," he began, "My House is in a state of deep turmoil at this time. Lady Astrid upset us so very much when she joined the Begnion knighthood, but we were sure that it would be a matter of time before she came to her senses. It seems her time with Lord Ike's army has... negatively impacted her outlook on the life of a noble. She shirks her responsibility as a lady of House Damiell! She has turned away her groom-to-be and hidden away in the house of that upstart, Sir Makalov..."

"I understand your feelings, Minister Frowe," The Apostle replied. "However, you WILL refrain from speaking about an important ally of Begnion with that tone again, Lest I take the liberty of conscripting a few of your grandchildren into our army so that House Damiell may serve me as faithfully as Sir Makalov has."

Minister Frowe's willfull manner faltered in the face of the Apostle's firmness. "Y-yes, your--your Holiness. I only m-meant-"

"I know what you meant, Minister. Continue now, and heed my warning."

"Of course, your Holiness. I only wish to represent my family's interests, and the concern we have for Lady Astrid. We know nothing of this Makalov, and her fiance is left heartbroken and shamed. We cannot allow this unreasonable-"

"Allow? If my will is not the same as yours, there will be no "allowing" or "disallowing". House Damiell shall do as it's Apostle wishes, and there shall be no further discussion."

"Of course, your Holiness."

"...However, this trivial matter does not interest me. Do as you will, but do not break my laws and take care not to anger me. If word of turmoil in House Damiell reaches my ears again, I shall be very cross."

"Yes, Your Holiness."

The apostle's expression had not changed during the entire argument. She continued to look serene and thoughtful as she turned back to Prime Minister Sephiran. "Thank you for your report, Prime Minister. I shall discuss this matter with you at length, privately, soon. I promise."

"I thank you for your time, Your Holiness. Until we meet again."

"Yes, you are dismissed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Prologue

Coming in Chapter 2: House Against House

Sir Makalov shields Lady Astrid from her angry family, but such gestures alone won't be enough to stop House Damiell from trying to take her back! Nobles are notoriously mule-headed... what will they do to get Lady Astrid? And what is going on elsewhere in Tellius? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

...and remember, it takes mere seconds to review somebody's work! SO REVIEW!


End file.
